


Stalemate

by Hux_and_Ren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hux&Ren: мини G—PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren
Summary: Армитаж всегда был особенным, одаренным. Он был единственным, кто достоин править Первым орден. Был.





	Stalemate

Он всегда был особенным. Единственным, недосягаемым, уникальным. Пожалуй, это было главной причиной, почему ненависть его отца росла с каждым днем. Брендол не мог вынести, что его продолжение, тот, в ком была лишь малая его часть, был лучше него. Бастард, порождение недалекой девки, просто не мог быть лучше. Это он, великий учитель и генерал, должен проявлять снисхождение и направлять его, а не мальчишка-ублюдок водить его за нос.

***

Брендол никогда не говорил об этом, предпочитая прятать свои мысли за поджатыми губами и сведенными к переносице бровями, но Армитаж знал. Это началось в детстве, наверное, после эвакуации с Арканиса. Он помнил свое отчаянье, слезы, неприятно щекотавшие щеки, удаляющуюся взлетно-посадочную полосу дождливой планеты. Эмоции переполняли его, заставляя задыхаться от избытка чувств. Сильная и большая рука отца сжимала его плечо.

Хватит распускать сопли и позорить меня, услышал он раздраженный голос.

— Прости, отец. — Шмыгнув носом, он растер глаза кулаком.

— Ты что-то сказал, сын? — Брендол дрогнул и посмотрел вниз. Его брови слегка приподнялись, выражая удивление.

— Я больше не буду распускать сопли, обещаю. — Детский голос прерывался внезапной икотой. — Я не подведу тебя.

— О чем ты, мальчик?

Брендол внимательно смотрел на него, пытаясь что-то рассмотреть в покрасневших глазах. Армитаж сглотнул, ничего не понимая. Отец же сказал…

***

К десяти годам Армитаж всегда мог точно сказать, когда ему лгали. Он видел это так же ясно, как их цвет волос, знаки отличия на кителях и лукавый блеск глаз. Рэй Слоан понимающе гладила его по плечу, едва улыбалась и говорила.

— У тебя хорошо получается, мой милый. Из тебя вырастет достойный сын возрожденной Империи.

Слабый мальчишка будет хорошим козырем против Брендола. Главное, в нужное время разменять в партии, скинув его отца на место, которое жирная вомп-крыса заслуживает. 

— Да, мэм. — Армитаж уже умел безмятежно улыбаться в те моменты, когда душа жаждала расправы. Очень удобный навык, который дети Первого ордена зубрили раньше ауребеша.

Глупая женщина даже не представляла, что все ее планы и тонкие политические игры так же очевидны, как и седые локоны в строгой прическе, и переплетения морщин у уголков глаз. Удовлетворенная Рэй поцеловала его в лоб и удалилась. Армитаж смотрел на собственное отражение в транспаристиле, медленно считая видимые звезды. На сорок шестой он услышал грузные шаги отца. 

— Мальчик. — Прошло то время, когда Брендол звал его сыном, — генералу Первого ордена не шел сын от обслуги. 

— Гранд-адмирал Слоан хочет выдвинуть на следующем заседании Совета какую-то статистику, которая поставит под сомнение эффективность вашей программы воспитания, отец.

— Она тебе сама сказала это? — Брендол ловко прятал в интонациях сомнение.

— Нет, я услышал… случайно.

Отцу не обязательно знать, каким способом он получил информацию. В конце концов, два лояльных покровителя — хорошо, но их постоянный конфликт был для Армитажа благом. Они даже не допускали мысли, что он уже давно все понимает.

***

В четырнадцать он смог двигать предметы силой мысли. Случилось это во время очередной полевой тренировки, когда какой-то курсант выбил у него из рук шоковый бластер. Имя громилы он не запомнил, — обучение предполагало постоянную смену партнеров для исключения всяческих привязанностей, — этот парень был одним из многих. Как и остальные, он гадко скалился, прижимая коленями руки Армитажа к туловищу.

— И кто же ты, малыш? — его голос все еще оставался визгливым, несмотря на внушительную массу тела. — Хотя я и сам могу угадать. Рыжие волосы, хилое тельце… Ты же сынок Хакса? Я думал, ты будешь, кхм, толще?

Он противно загоготал, не замечая даже, что его слюна летела на лицо Армитажа. Тот извивался, пытаясь достать отброшенный в сторону шокер. Только бы дотянуться, подцепить хотя бы пальцами, скинуть с себя урода. Кадет явно не торопился добивать его и наслаждался моментом победы, нависая сверху. Вдруг Армитаж почувствовал, как что-то прохладное ткнулось ему в ладонь. Сжав это пальцами, он понял, что каким-то невероятным образом бластер передвинулся на почти что метр к нему. 

— Толще только слой жира, которым заплыл твой мозг, — усмехнулся он, активируя шокер. 

— Чего? — Громила скривил лицо, не понимая, о чем тот говорит.

— Незачет.

Урод взвизгнул и подавился собственной слюной. Его глаза закатились, и Армитаж с легким пренебрежением скинул с себя на пол обмякшее тело. Встав, он оправил серую майку и пригладил всклоченные волосы. С нескрываемым удовольствием с размаха ударил поверженного соперника ногой под ребра. 

— Это лишнее, кадет Хакс. — Подошедший инструктор записывал данные в датапад. — Зачет вы получили, полный отчет будет направлен куратору вашего курса и лично генералу Хаксу. И скажите…

— Что? — Армитаж посмотрел инструктору прямо в глаза, желая только об одном. Не надо спрашивать о том, как это получилось. Не надо. Вы не хотите знать, как бластер влетел ему прямо в руку.

— Ничего. Я не хочу знать, как бластер влетел вам прямо в руку. 

Армитаж удивленно посмотрел на инструктора. Очень странный день — шокер по желанию оказался у него, наставник не записал про явное нарушение экзамена… Словно все подчинялись его воле. Словно он мог повелевать всеми. Словно он мог управлять теми, кто по положению был выше, чем он. 

***

Когда Армитажу исполнилось двадцать один, Сноук заметил его. Это случилось на запуске Абсолюшна — их первого и пока единственного линейного крейсера нового поколения. Средства, предоставленные недавно провозглашенным Верховным лидером, помогли не только заключить долгосрочные контракты с «Куат-Энтралла Инжениринг», но и заставить их не включать столь незначительный заказ в годовые отчеты перед Новой Республикой. Раздувшийся от гордости Брендол что-то вещал о новых технологиях и методах подготовки штурмовиков. Рэй Слоан сжимала кулаки за спиной, пытаясь не выдавать собственных эмоций. Ресургент отходил под командование пожилого Хакса, Слоан же оставляли на старом Затмении, что буквально выводило ее из себя. Заслуг у нее было гораздо больше, и Абсолюшн должен был перейти к ней по праву.

Армитаж усмехнулся. Он стоял в тени за огромным знаменем Первого ордена, со стороны наблюдая за торжеством, на которое его не звали. Молодой сержант, недавно назначенный на должность заведующего хозяйственной частью офицерских помещений, хоть и попал в младший командный состав, но «по неосмотрительности» не получал приглашения на рауты. Ошибка программы, извините, поправим в ближайшее время, говорили ему ребята из пресс-службы, старательно отводя взгляд. Списки курируются Брендолом Хаксом, что мы можем поделать, — невысказанная неловкость объясняла ситуацию намного лучше их отговорок. Вся его жизнь курировалась криффовым Брендолом Хаксом: когда его выгнали из Академии на последнем курсе по ложному нарушению, когда его «милостиво» оставили на военной службе и присвоили низшее звание, закрывшее ему дорогу в офицерский состав и желаемую карьеру… 

— Сержант Хакс.

— Агент Терекс. — Никто не звал начальника Бюро безопасности в соответствии со званием. — Вы не на церемонии запуска?

— Моя работа не предполагает дней отдыха или праздников. — Терекс встал рядом с ним, сложив руки на груди. 

— Есть угроза нашему часу торжества? — как бы между прочим поинтересовался Армитаж, внимательно следя за надрывающимся Брендолом. 

— Угрозы есть всегда. Но они вас не касаются. 

— Но у вас что-то есть ко мне? — он посмотрел на равнодушного Терекса. 

— У Верховного лидера. Вы, помнится, участвовали в конкурсе проектов?

— Да, но я не прошел дальше отборочного этапа. 

— Верховный лидер проявил интерес к вашей работе. К вашим незаурядным способностям. Он ждет вас на «Затмении», служебная бумага о предоставлении транспорта и подтверждение перевода на флагман уже заверены и находятся в реестре. И еще…

Он протянул ему непрозрачный серый пакет.

— Империя живет, Хакс.

— Империя живет, агент Терекс. — Начальник Бюро кивнул и удалился.

Заинтересованный Хакс разорвал пакет — в Первом ордене существовали те, кто оставался для Хакса загадкой. Как бы он ни хотел считать Терекса, но тот воспринимался как глухая, непробиваемая стена. 

«Сила» было написано на новых лейтенантских нашивках.

Кажется, еще ни разу в жизни Брендол настолько не сдерживал своих эмоций. Его лицо побагровело от гнева, глаз истерично дергался, и для Армитажа это было лучшее, что он видел за последние несколько лет. Жаль только, что голопроектор не передавал той эмоциональной волны, которой бы он упивался. Пожалуй, еще никогда ему не было настолько хорошо. Он, наконец, получил заслуженное, и при этом старый урод ничего не мог поделать.

***

На двадцать восьмом году жизни майор Хакс был на вершине. Фактический руководитель проекта SK-023, обласканный наградами, должностями и всеобщим обожанием. Буквально символ Первого ордена. Прошло то время, когда его считали лишь сыном коменданта Хакса, теперь же Брендола за глаза называли «отцом того самого Хакса». Его считали самым удачливым, самым прозорливым и умным из руководителей, его любили и боялись. Но Хакс прекрасно знал, что дело далеко не в удаче. Еще до судьбоносной встречи с Верховным лидером он тщательно изучил все имеющиеся материалы про феномен Силы, про вечное противостояние джедаев и ситхов. А Сноук лишь подтвердил его выводы. Он был один из последних чувствительных к Силе, оттого и невероятно ценный. Единственный на весь Первый орден, неповторимый. Он мог чувствовать ложь, понимать истинные желания людей так легко, что это давно превратилось в привычку. Хорошенько сосредоточившись он мог передвинуть датапад или призвать к себе стилус. Но больше всего ему нравилось внушать людям свои желания. Это требовало максимальной концентрации, но результат того стоил. Пускай он еще не руководил Абсолюшном или недавно сошедшим с верфей гигантским Супримэси, но все, без сомнения, знали, кого Верховный лидер готовит в качестве своего наследника и ученика. 

Слух о том, что Сноук решил готовить преемника появился недавно. Говорили, что он приказал выделить ему отдельное крыло на Супримэси с личным тренировочным залом и охраной из преторианской гвардии. Среди офицеров в диалогах то и дело всплывали «абсолютно точные» сведения о личности таинственного ученика. Кто-то из Неизвестных Регионов, кого по приказу Верховного лидера нашел Брендол Хакс, перебежчик из школы Люка Скайуокера, некто из таинственных рыцарей Рен, сам Армитаж Хакс… Он читал все эти теории и споры с легкой улыбкой на губах и ждал очередного судьбоносного вызова на флагман. 

Это произошло ровно через стандартный месяц после появления первых слухов. Перелет на Супримэси был наполнен сладостным предчувствием триумфа. Старого ублюдка разорвет после подобной новости. Рэй Слоан сляжет с сердечным приступом из-за очередного выскочки-Хакса. А он встанет на путь, который ему с самого начала пророчила Сила — Императора новой, расцветающей Галактической империи. Ведь это…

— Познакомьтесь, майор Хакс, мой новый ученик — Кайло Рен, один из рыцарей Рен. Удивительный бриллиант, ваш отец был так любезен, помогая ему выбраться с территорий коррупционеров и предателей Империи. 

***

Кайло Рен. Криффов Кайло Рен. Одним движением руки внушивший сразу трем штурмовикам оставить их при сопровождении в жилое крыло Супримэси. Без видимых усилий переместивший массивный стол и пару стульев ближе к панорамному окну. От него лишь веяло холодом, но сам он понимающе хмыкнул, словно Хакс у него был на ладони. 

Это выводило из себя. Хотелось уничтожить, поставить на место этого выскочку. 

— Полагаю, теперь мы будем работать вместе, майор Хакс, — прогудела маска, закрывающая лицо Рена.

— Полагаю, — едва контролируя голос ответил он. — Вы не могли бы снять маску? У нас принята полная открытость. 

— Как-нибудь позже, майор. Я правильно понял, что вы — сын Брендола Хакса?

Он уже давно не был сыном Брендола Хакса. Ненависть к Кайло Рену усиливалась с каждой его фразой, с каждым действием. Хакс и не предполагал, что можно испытывать настолько чистые и разрушающие эмоции к кому-либо. 

— Вы обязаны предоставлять мне военные ресурсы по моему первому требованию. В необходимом мне количестве.

Он обязан подчиняться только Верховному лидеру. Даже приказы членов Верховного совета уже воспринимались лишь как рекомендации к дальнейшему руководству. Это была устоявшаяся система. Кайло Рен же был вне системы, но требовал так, будто был над ней. 

— Мои цели не должны вас интересовать. Если что-то покажется мне важным, я предоставлю вам отчеты, но требовать их вы не имеете права. Вы должны быть готовы, что я могу потревожить вас в любой момент. Меня ведут только Учитель и великая Сила. 

Как это… мило. 

— Не утруждайтесь, Хакс. Ваш яд никак не повлияет на ситуацию. Поэтому уймите свои эмоции, от них у меня начинает болеть голова. 

— Вы умеете читать мысли? — Это был единственный вопрос, который он решился задать.

— Какое примитивное мышление, Хакс. — Кайло Рен игнорировал его звание. — Читать мысли… Вы словно говорите о дешевой пьесе. Мои возможности куда шире. Я умею то, о чем вы даже не догадываетесь. Я могу одним движением пальца пережать вену на вашей шее, и вы умрете от кровоизлияния в мозг. Я чувствую в вас Силу, Хакс, но… она так мала, так ничтожна. Раньше, в Старой Республике, любой джедайский юнлинг после пары лет обучения в Храме умел больше, чем вы сейчас. Вы — слабы, почти ничем не отличаетесь от остальной массы в серых кителях. 

Хакс в бешенстве вскочил с кресла. Развернувшись, он вышел из личных апартаментов Кайло Рена, не сказав ни единого слова.

Буквально пробежав несколько пролетов, он остановился в пустынном техническом коридоре. Перед глазами плясали черные точки, руки мелко тряслись, а в голове будто стучали маленькие молоточки. С нечеловеческим рыком он ударил кулаком по приборной панели, сбивая костяшки в кровь. Пряди волос выбились из прически и упали на лоб. Каждый вдох давался с трудом. Еще ни разу в жизни он настолько не контролировал свои эмоции. Успокоиться никак не удавалось. 

В ушах шумело так, словно кто-то выкрутил систему вентиляции на максимум. Но он все равно расслышал тихий смех. Обернувшись, Хакс увидел тонкие губы отца, растянутые в торжествующей улыбке. Брендол смеялся легко и свободно, его морщины будто разгладились, и он выглядел моложе. 

— Обидно, не правда ли, ублюдок? Чувствуешь это разочарование, это желание устранить выскочку? 

— Описываешь свои чувства, да? — прошипел сквозь зубы Армитаж, криво усмехнувшись. 

— Мы похожи, не спорю. Вот только я смог вылезти из этого, а тебя, бастард, они погубят. Ты, как был слабым, так и остался, несмотря на всю эту мишуру, которой ты себя окружил. 

Армитаж смотрел на отца. Старый ублюдок ошибался. Кайло Рен еще узнает его истинную силу. Ему лишь надо подождать. А этому искусству Брендол Хакс научил его давно. 

Вот только это он вряд ли увидит.


End file.
